


Warm Kiss

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Natsume is cold and Tanuma helps him out with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for these two so here it is. ^-^

Tanuma and Natsume were on their way to Tanuma's house, since his father was away. It was really cold that day so Natsume could barely feel his body, which Tanuma did not overlook. He hesitated at first but quickly made up his mind and took the blond's hand into his own. Natsume was surprised but he didn't let go. Tanuma's hand was warm considering the weather conditions that they were in. This made Natsume's body feel warmer from embarrassment and all the blushing that he was doing. Tanuma, who was also blushing furiously, tightened his grip a little to which Natsume returned as they made their way to Tanuma's house.

Once they got to the temple, they set their stuff down and went into the kitchen to get some food and then made their way back to Tanuma's room.

"So, did you get any homework?" Tanuma asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

"No. Did you?" Natsume replied and took a tangerine.

"No, I didn't get any either." the raven haired boy replied.

It went back to back to being awkward so Tanuma suggested that they head to bed, which Natsume agreed to. Tanuma turned off the light and made his way to his bed, but was stopped when Natsume grabbed his sleeve.

"It's cold tonight...can we maybe share a bed?" the blond asked while looking down and blushing furiously. Tanuma smiled and took Natsume's cold hand.

"Sure." the raven replied and they got into bed.

~After about an hour~

"Natsume? Are you asleep?" Tanuma whispered, his back turned toward the blond teen.

"No." Natsume replied quietly.

"Still cold?"

"Just a little."

Tanuma turned to face the boy but Natsume was already facing him so their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Hey Natsume? Can I tell you something?" the raven haired teen asked.

"Sure." Natsume answered. He was expecting him to say something about youkai, but that's not what happened.

"I love you." Tanuma said without hesitation. Natsume's face became as red as a tomato and he was sure that Tanuma could feel the heat emitting from his face. "Sorry for saying something so weird. I just couldn't help it anymore so I wanted to let you know." the raven added.

There was a small moment of silence.

"I-It's not weird." Natsume replied, his face heating up even more.

"What?" Tanuma asked, surprised. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I-I said it's not weird. B-because... I love you too." the blond answered and shut his eyes tightly due to embarrassment. Tanuma placed his hand on Natsume's cheek and this made the blond look at Tanuma, who was smiling.

"I'm glad you don't hate me." the raven stated. He slowly leaned in and closed the small gap that was between them with a kiss and Natsume gladly returned it.  
They pulled away and looked in each others eyes.

"I love you." Tanuma repeated.

"I love you too" Natsume replied, blush lightly dusting his cheecks, and closed his eyes.

"Good night." the raven said.

"Good night."

And they fell into deep slumber, lying warmly in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you made it this far but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so cliche >-


End file.
